


Taco Love

by TheMouthKing



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: M/M, No Smut, You're Welcome, but like pre-smut, explicit-ish, inspired by my email, morning after tacos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 20:01:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13508757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMouthKing/pseuds/TheMouthKing
Summary: It's the morning after a late night taco adventure. Inspired by my email.





	Taco Love

The next morning, Link wakes up with a headache. He feels like he was _hit_ by one of those fucking taco trucks. He’s not as young as he used to be. His mouth is dry and he knows he’s got a bad case of morning breath, and he smells like beer and Mexican spices are seeping out of his pores. He feels absolutely disgusting and he doesn’t think he’s ever needed a shower more in his life.

Actually, he knows that’s a goddamn lie. He’d been made into a cheeto a couple weeks back and he’d needed _that_ shower so bad that they’d had to start it out behind the studio with the hose, and follow it up by cleaning every surface he’d touched. But still, he needs a shower _bad._

He feels a lot better after, warm and clean and decidedly less funky. He comes back out of the bathroom, ruffling his towel through his short graying hair, the rest of him dry enough to air-dry the rest of the way. He pulls out a clean pair of MeUndies and pulls them on, tosses his towel on a hook on the door, and collapses back into bed. It’s Sunday, and there’s nowhere to be. The girls are out of town with the kids, and he’s got the day to do whatever he wants.

“Mmmng,” comes a grumble from the other side of the bed in response to being jostled when Link threw himself down. Slowly, the sleeping giant wakes, blinking the sleep from his eyes as he turns to face Link and scoots closer to him. There’s a mess of tangled blankets in between them, but it doesn’t stop Rhett from pressing a kiss to Link’s bare shoulder as he drapes an arm over Link’s chest, hugging him close.

“Mm… morning bo,” he rumbles softly against Link’s still damp skin.

“Oh man, you smell like the bottom of a taco truck,” Link complains and turns his face away from Rhett, forcing out a cough to try and make a point. It earns him a tweak to his nipple, and when Link flinches in response and gives a little shout, Rhett just laughs at him.

“Did you plan that?” Rhett asks.

“Plan what?” Link looks over at Rhett, despite his stale taco morning breath.

“You’re wearing your taco undies. You freakin’ planned that.”

“Huh?” Link blinks and looks down, and that’s when he realized that he’d blindly grabbed the pair on top and that they had, in fact, been his taco MeUndies. He can’t contain it -- a wide grin breaks over his face, and then he’s laughing. Rhett joins in, easy guffaws at how absurd Link is, still sleepy even after his shower.

“I can’t believe I put on the dang taco undies.”

“Mmm… well, y’know what, bo?” Rhett asks, laying another kiss to Link’s strong shoulder, waiting for him to ask _what?_

“Hm?”

“This meat’s the best meat anybody’s gonna find in a taco in LA…” he says, big hand slipping down to illustrate what he’s saying, cupping Link’s still shower-warm, soft cock through the undies in question.

Link grins over at Rhett and, in spite of his breath, leans in for a kiss. But then --

“Go get cleaned up and I’ll let you have a taste…”

**Author's Note:**

> I woke up to a goddamn email about these [Taco Love](https://www.meundies.com/products/trunk?pc=TLV) MeUndies. How was I expected NOT to respond?


End file.
